User talk:Arciusazrael
Welcome Hi, welcome to Valkyria Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Squad 422 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ecchi garr (Talk) 01:58, 17 January 2011 Easier way to get linebreaks below images. Place the image, then put the tag on the line below it. That will automatically force the bullet points to start below the image. Evil Tim 17:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) *wow, that helps tremendously! Thanks a lot! Arciusazrael 23:52, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Just a note I think we should be using "this image will qualify as fair use under US law" rather than "this image was uploaded by the author" for screenshots. They're technically shots of something that's copyrighted, as far as I'm aware. Most other videogame wikis use that one for screenshots. Evil Tim 16:24, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :oh god, I'm gonna have to edit lots of images >___< . Thanks for the notice Tim :) Arciusazrael 16:29, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Tables I tested out the markup for tables here: http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Sandbox/sandbox That should be a good guide to how it works, you don't need a template for it. As for altering justifcation for templates, I think you can make it a settable field in the template. Wikipedia's userbox template does this: Which then has a float| field in the settings that defaults to left. That might be a good place to start. Evil Tim 01:28, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Spoilers Probably best having one of those themed top-of-page banners like other gaming Wikis have, with some character quote followed by the explanation; obviously, some entire types of page will need it (such as the mission walkthroughs), as well as major storyline characters. I was going to put together a stub one with Welkin's picture at some point anyway, so I'll have a think about who should be our spoiler-quote person. Selvaria, probably. Evil Tim 09:02, March 9, 2011 (UTC) *Aw, it's just fun. Makes it less dry if it's something specific to the series rather than just a boilerplate message that could be on anyone's Wiki. Evil Tim 09:32, March 9, 2011 (UTC) **The one I was thinking of (I've forgotten the exact line) is when she tells Squad 7 to leave before she destroys Ghirlandio, since (a) she's telling people to leave, which is the idea and (b) the sequence immediately after she says it is a spoiler. Evil Tim 09:45, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Just saw your comment on Ecchi Garr's page I imagine the search boxes don't update very often (a little like google sometimes brings up pages that aren't there anymore). Getting the new article name appearing there is probably just a matter of waiting however long it takes Wikia to refresh the "guess" list. Evil Tim 06:33, March 10, 2011 (UTC) *Ok, that's really good to hear. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 07:10, March 10, 2011 (UTC) *This is correct, in fact pages are updated faster for logged in users than unregistered ones, i'm not sure if this is an anti-vandalism measure or just how the wikia servers work. Ecchi garr 09:50, March 10, 2011 (UTC) *Alright, guys, thanks :D [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 09:57, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Images Out of curiosity, where are you getting all these images? Clarity92 17:39, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh the medals? Some guy on GameFaqs have a link to them he said that he rip them from the disk. I saw and grabbed it. I should warn you though Gamefaq bordes are one of the most active community of the VC fan club but it's also the worst as most of them are a-holes who would complain at just about anything. They are good at finding stuff but it's best to not talk to most of them.Commissar88 06:03, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Which is way I said that most of them are a-holes some are good, besideds you just asked for help they will help you but if you ask for something like are these character choices good or I think x was a pretty cool guy they'll flame you. The most popular the most chaos.Commissar88 03:38, May 6, 2011 (UTC) : Do you want to have all of the pictures of squad 7 in there intro like Nancy or Noce, Jann, etc just leave the ones that I give?Commissar88 04:44, July 11, 2011 (UTC) : I found the covers of the mangas, "wish on you smile" aka the one with the with the dynamic duo but they are only in jpegs will this be okay.Commissar88 22:30, August 28, 2011 (UTC) : Avan's stat table (might be used for future purpose too) yo Azrael, about the stats table i think it will save much more space and time rather than scrolling down the page like crazy, SO I agree with your idea, but I see that it's kind of messed UP, hope you fix that soon ^^v (sorry, I can't make the table since it would be too complex for me, but I might fill in the stats when I get the right info). Grandia III Yuuki March 29th, 2011 10:54 PM (UTC) yes I'm getting them ::I found a link to a form that tells how the nameless lost their name. It's all that I could fine on them. Link Seventh post down. I hope this helps also is there a way to post images without joining up? :::Hello again I notice that you have added a picture of johann in his file would you like me to remove mine? I know that it's from the anime but I just don't think we just have a guy in his helmet, People like faces and it's the only image of him without his helmet. What I'm asking is that can we keep both? Thanks I just copyed the puzzles pieces, pasted them and edited them, Also should you be worried that I could be posting false infomation on Julius and Mintz? I am going by memory from what I read two years ago and it wasn't the whole book.Commissar88 20:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Class System in VC 3 sorry for jumbling your talk page before, anyway there's no Medic class in VC 3, since VC3 class system are straight forward (Scout=>Veteran=>Elite), making the potentials for the class are easier too since it's fixed, btw I have the link for the list of potentials here. What do you think ? Grandia III Yuuki 04:48, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Udon is a Toronto base company And like all Toronto companys they are alittle slow most of the time. Trust me I know, Udon has delayed books up to three or four years so your going to have to wait.Commissar88 23:41, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes I did, They are also a Capcom-like company soo anything Capcom over anything else.Commissar88 23:50, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey don't be like the rest of those fools that believe that franchise is dead it was always on life support since the anime was over, Remember this "Just becasue the third game did not come over here doesn't mean that the franchise is dead." Look at the Fire Emblem franchise New Mystery is WAY better than Shadow Dragons and they are not getting their game also. They're holding up better than us. "Do you want to lose to those Fire emblem fans Soldier?" As for Udon well you know what they say about Canadians and business.Commissar88 00:24, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I have good news for you here is a link to the book It's comment section and the book may still have a chance, I don't know if one of these guys is you but if you didn't know here. It may make you feel a bit better knowing that you may get your design book than the thid game. Like they say "Canadians and bussiness one heck of a wild card.Commissar88 02:04, June 18, 2011 (UTC)" I have more good news for you a buddy of mine sent me this link and I think this my interest you more than me, it's another book I hope this makes you feel abit better after another delay by Udon.Commissar88 06:39, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Weapons layout2 I totally think that for weapons it would be best to have layout like in game for rifles etc with table where just some fields are just planks. I originally came here to find information about weapons so I don't need to develop all to get ones I most likely would want. When weapons are listed in the way they are now, it's almost impossible to compare them.　Xonya 01:58, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Xonya But then again just comparing 5 of them, in last of the list will do just fine. And since one "class like X series has 5 shots, I would add it to weapon e.g. to weapon name and replace it by available lvl and boss who drops the stuff with links of course to mission you get it from. And of course materials you need for them with links to missions you get those from. Could quick-do some template or something but for real, I have no idea how to do it. Maybe int he future I will drop by again, need to ultimate-finish the game first since i dont have all info ;) Its also really confusing that 1 & 2 are in the same list, maybe do separate page for them. Oh well, I know there is lots to do and so on and its really cool that you are doing this, but im afraid that I can't really promise to contribute anything than just "outsider" opinion that i just gave. I wish you good luck and hoping you have energy to do this! <3 Reiner : Whoa I go away for a day and I fine that you made an weapon page for every weapon. Hate to say this man but was this necessary? I thought the layout was good already as it was?Commissar88 01:59, June 25, 2011 (UTC) : Uh..yea I was okay with this once I saw how it work. Sorry I have been busy.Commissar88 04:49, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Quotes and sound files can we get someone to rip them I've been thinking the Quotes are the text heavy part of the Character section in the VC1 and VC2 character pages but they are a hassle to find sometimes and edit. When playing I always forget some of them later on and playing and editing at the same time is not fun. What I'm asking is there anyway we can rip the sound files of the VC2 and just piece them together in the right section. I remember someone on Gamespot/Gamefaqs did this and found team attacks for lancer and armor tech classes.Commissar88 18:08, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Calamity Raven Members Someone's already listed the plot twist on Gusurg's page, so I figured we may as well add it to the Calamity Raven page. If it's too early to add the twist, then we should probably remove it from both pages. Person1 01:03, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Valkyria Wiki looks really good and I have added it to the approved spotlight list. I will pass along the art as well, however I cannot guarantee that they will use it. -- Wendy (talk) 03:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello, thanks :) Heh, I thought I might as well go through every single character's max stats since I'm at Drill Grounds on my PSP. Err, I'm kinda new to this-- I can edit pages fine but I wasn't exactly sure how to reply back to your message XD Oh, by the way, you need to add an Aisha Neumann (VC2) page. Since I'm not sure how to create one lol OTL Quote Section Hey. Haha, please excuse my failed attempt at a message last time-- I think I've got it now, thanks XD Oh, I was wondering for the Quotes section... Because I'm having a bit of an OCD crisis lol. For being leader, which of the following should it labelled as: *As Leader *Leader *Squad Leader Also for hospitalization: *Hospitalization *Withdrawal And I hope you don't mind me changing Potentials into Personal Potentials. (Since a majority of character pages have a Potentials and Class Potentials listed.) Mei-o-13 12:21, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, that makes more sense :) One last thing, Armored Techs and Lancers can't Team Attack, should I leave that section in and put a "-" or just remove? I guess the same thing can apply with extra characters with As Leader. Mei-o-13 12:53, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Yup, you can set extra characters as Leaders, but I still haven't encountered a speech from any of them as of yet. But I'll keep testing it when I can :P Mei-o-13 13:20, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I've had a smiliar experience, i suspect that most extra characters are taken straight from the original game where possible with little or no extra voice work. Ecchi garr 08:41, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Heh, thanks for the medal. It was a pleasure :) Well, I still can't get any extra character's Leader Quotes-- All I keep hearing is Avan speak every single time, ack! XD I think it's safe to say extra characters don't have Leader Quotes. I was wondering... Can you think of a good mission where there's a good chance of being surrounded by enemies? I'm trying to get Joachim's Luck Pusher and Raymond/Welkin's Calm Heart, etc Personal Potentials quote. Mei-o-13 23:10, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. Thanks for your input, I'll have a look at that. I was pretty sure I signed in when I was editing Susie's page-- Oh well. XD :Between the end of Quotes section and the Class G Links at the bottom, should it be one-spaced or double-spaced when editing on Source mode? I doubled-spaced with Homer, Marina and Susie and I was wondering what you thought looks best. Mei-o-13 15:36, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey, just wondering if Jann's introduction is okay or I could just revert back to before. Was trying to make it look a bit more like Rosie's with the first time his name appears is in bold and states what class he is. About internal linking, I didn't want to overdo it so is one enough? Currently, states "Edy Detachment" twice, but only linked to the first one. "Lancer" too. Or am I being too picky lol? XD :Also, I've started collecting Avan's Orders Quotes. Don't know if it's of any use lol. Mei-o-13 02:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, got it. I get what you mean! Hmm... I'll show you an example of what I'm thinking of changing: In Valkyria Chronicles 2, Lynn can be unlocked as a Class G shocktrooper, along with the Edy Detachment by entering CR6BG1A9LYQKB6WJ password. :Lol, I just swapped VC2 bit to the front and removed Class G link since technically, they're not supposed to be there anyway. What changes would you have made? Once I know, I can re-doing them all :) Mei-o-13 15:58, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on your latest awards! (sorry i can't work out how to changer the text in the templates) Awards Hi there! i'd like to put my name forward for a few medals! The Lance of Gallia *Contribution: making significant to Ace-related projects or ace articles in general. I made all the pages for the DLC and many of the others for VC1 and contributed to many more. 'The Wings of Solidarity' *Contribution: making significant to Character-related projects or Character pages in general. I've created many of the character pages for VC2 and even more VC1 and am always in the process of updating and expanding existing pages. 'Excellence in Armament' *Contribution: making significant to Weapon-related projects or Weapon articles in general. I made the original articles and have been updating them ever since and have almost finished the VC1 weapon pages (this can be delayed until the project has been finished). 'Gallian Front Commemorative' *Contribution: providing good quality writings/paragraphs. I hope i do lol! Hope this isn't too many! I don't mind starting from scratch and earning them with new updates. Whoa are you sure? I'll I did was remove all of the old studs on the GRA I just going to keep the page full of characters and vehicles as most of the units are used by everyone.Commissar88 01:05, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the tips Well, I'm new here. I just got addicted to this game, but I myself is new to the wiki contributions. Thanks for the help. I'll be sure to make few edits I know. = 3 And thanks for the warm welcome :) And sorry, if I put this in wrong place. I'm just new here *blushes*.... Prince of Ice 01:52, August 6, 2011 (UTC) : I changed the list of Status Ailments in VC2. I know that AP Waste and 'AP Use Up '''are 2 different ailments. Most weapons do AP Use Up ailments in small chance. How to write the weapon that causes the ailments? I forgot which weapon cause the ailment specificly (listed in "Specialty" in weapon information). I still left it blank....Prince of Ice 01:52, August 6, 2011 (UTC) This appears after I edited article on Eberouge in VC2 Melee Weapons and this keeps appearing. Sorry.... May I put fan fiction in my blog tab in my profile? Since I read: "Blogs are used by wiki communities for ''fan fiction or original work, news and announcements, questions or recommendations to the community, or reviews or op-eds". But I'm a bit unsure. I might have problem with others, perhaps.... Prince of Ice 13:45, August 13, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks! Now I think of it. I have made it and hope to expand it. Yeah, I have my own dream. :D And well, I also think of unstubbing some VC2 character pages and some VC2 weapon stats; have tried expanding some. Hope I succeed a lot. How much is it needed to get awards? Sorry, asking too much....Prince of Ice 14:49, August 13, 2011 (UTC) : OK then, I'll try. I'll try to complete my weaponry in my game and get data from it. Collecting some materials, especially Lv5 one is pretty annoying.... And yeah, I'm also working to expand VC2 characters in paragraph. Trying to do my best to write in good grammar and vocab. Thanks! Prince of Ice 03:00, August 14, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, I saw that, but I was a bit unsure. I have found another source of the spreadsheet although it is incomplete, so I'll cross-check this japanese wiki data with the spreadsheet I found. My PSP is currently not available to play, so I'll cross-check again with it next week. I also found a little mistake in that spreadsheet on one ace weapon's stat few weeks ago when I cross-check with data I have, although it is only matter of one point.... Prince of Ice 03:35, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Fan fiction Well i have an idea, why don't you or some other admin make a fan site. I mean, i bet there is someone that wants to write something about his own made up character, how his character was fighting for Gallia and stuff like that. Dahau on the Front Page Someone contacted me on DeviantArt about this. We probably shouldn't have spoilers for VC3 on the front page. Do I have permission to change it to something less spoilertastic? RedShocktrooper 05:50, August 28, 2011 (UTC) VC2 Chars. Well, I actually think that there's still some Class G members in VC2 which is still stubs... erm, is the VC2 Character roject still active? I'm currently working on it, just finished some, including Pete and Jugin weeks ago, Heinz, and Sofia (But still not finished, I think my English's inadequate. Can't choose good vocabs). And by the way, must I make it less spoilertastic? Feels like I wrote too much.... Sorry, for disturbing.... 07:19, August 28, 2011 (UTC) : Hmm, OK then. Well, I saw Heinz's page is included as a stub *blushes*. And BTW, what is base stat table? It is stats taken from... certain level, or level 50 of each 1st tier class? : And oh, it also counts on Wings of Solidarity medal?.... for doing these chars. profile writings as well.... 09:34, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, I understand. I'll work on these as well = 3 . And sighs, Lavinia's Tank Mastery works on APC as well. I can't find out the Turret Suspension's effect as accuracy's already max..... 05:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I have done some. That includes expansion in Jamill, Inghild, Magari, Mischlitt, Sofia, Raymond, and Pete (weeks ago)... well... I wonder if it is enough to earn medals... but... is it? I'll try to expand other chars even more. And sorry, for the mistakes I often made, either fixed by you or myself. I just don't speak English much and often realize I made mistake after publishing it... sorry *blush*.... 04:21, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks... I'll try to write more when I have time. Perhaps I can get the Wings of Solidarity if I do more as you said before ^‿^. But I was in holiday, so I was able to write much and now I'm busy in normal days, so hopefully I can still do much... and BTW, In the VC2 rewrite project progress I didn't contribute in Randy Hamsun's profile. I wrote Pete Stang and Inghild Noverre's profile, though.... 11:29, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Where do you get your high quality, large size images of VC vehicles from? I am wondering, because I have the art book and the game, and I could never get an image that size or quality for the Gallian APC from either.Roebot56 15:25, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Stubs Is there a place where we actually note down the articles we've unstubbed, or we just keep a count on our own profile pages or something? Z98 21:00, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Welkin I'll try to finish it sometime soon, school's started and is eating up a lot of time. Z98 07:18, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Darcsen Page About the Darcsen page, why did we remove the section about the dolls? Was that not relevant? Just wondering. 21:47, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ok you made a new page alright that's perfect. 03:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC)